


Choisir

by Alaiya



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Tension, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy a toutes les raisons de tourner le dos à Flint, une bonne fois pour toutes, sans que qui que ce soit puisse le lui reprocher. Et pourtant, il est là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choisir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> **Meme d'écriture - avril 2016** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (parmi une quarantaine) correspondant à une phrase, qui devra constituer le début du texte.  
>  **Demande** : Billy Bones = > James Flint – « J'aimerais pourvoir te haïr. »  
>  **Note** : Se déroule dans le cadre de la saison 2 (et je n'ai pas encore vu la saison 3)

« J’aimerais pouvoir vous haïr. Vraiment. » 

Sous leurs pieds, le plancher roule et au-dessus de leurs têtes, les poutres craquent, tandis que le bateau file sur un mer d’obscurité, sous un ciel noir et chargé d’orage. 

« J’en déduis donc, réplique lentement Flint, que je peux te faire confiance ? » 

Sous la peau mal rasée, la mâchoire de Billy forme un angle bizarre ; c’est qu’il y a, chez l’ancien maître d’équipage, une foule de contradictions qui se télescopent avec tant de vigueur qu’il semble à Flint entendre les chocs entre la loyauté et la défiance, l’honneur et le pragmatisme, le respect et la haine. L’écho en est saisissant dans le silence des quartiers du capitaine, silence qui s’étire comme le jeune homme ne répond toujours pas. 

« Tu sais ce que j’essaie de faire ici, Billy. Tu sais que tout ça – le bras de Flint balaye les tapis épais et les bois précieux du navire de guerre espagnol – dépasse mes aspirations personnelles, et que mon seul objectif, aujourd’hui, est de tous nous sauver. Tu sais…

— Taisez-vous. » 

Billy a levé une main et bien malgré lui, Flint ne peut s’empêcher de détailler les muscles saillants de l’avant-bras, songeant à l’avantage certain sur l’équipage que lui confèrerait la présence assumée de cet homme à ses côtés. Tout le monde respecte Billy. Non, “Monsieur Bones”, s’il décide, ce soir, d’en faire son quartier-maître. 

« Vous nous avez menti. Vous avez essayé de vous débarrasser de moi. Vous avez tué Monsieur Gates. Et aujourd’hui, vous me soutenez vouloir sauver Nassau tout en l’abandonnant aux mains de Charles Vane ? Vous êtes… » 

_Fou._

Cependant, seul un soupir de frustration s’échappe des lèvres encore entrouvertes de Billy et s’approchant de lui, Flint répond à voix basse : 

« Pourtant, aujourd’hui tu es là, sur mon bateau. Après avoir confondu et exécuté ceux qui étaient prêts à me livrer à la marine anglaise. Après avoir rejeté l’opportunité d’une grâce et sans plus aucun espoir, dorénavant, d’en obtenir une nouvelle, sauf si je réussis à convaincre Lord Ash. » 

Les yeux du jeune homme cillent mais le signe de dénégation qu’il esquisse ne va pas plus loin que la paume que Flint vient d’appliquer sur le côté de son visage, avec une espèce de tendresse qui achève de lui clore les lèvres : 

« On pourrait croire que tu n’as pas le choix mais ce n’est pas vrai : le choix, tu l’as toujours eu. »

 


End file.
